Orenmir Hallowsby
Orenmir Hallowsby (a.k.a. Lord Hallowsby) is the main antagonist for the fan-made arc "The Rise of the Indarian Legion", which would be set in the RB universe to have their own setting. He's meant to be an unplayable character which basically means that he is a boss character pretty much. Description Orenmir Hallowsby is the older brother of Lester Hallowsby and the leader of the Indarian Legion. As much as Orenmir hates the world after a mob of citizens attacked his suburb which caused him, Lester and their father to split up into different directions, he seeks to bring vengeance in exchange for his father's disappearance (he is confirmed to be still alive, refer to Lester's page) to express his sorrow and bitter anger. He does not care for anyone or trust anyone outside the Legion, and will do his best to finish what his father had tried to achieve a long time ago: to resurrect the Lich. Appearance Orenmir Hallowsby wears the same stylish dark-grey leather jacket and an outfit similar to Lester's, the only change in his appearance is that he wears a broach over his head which seems to act like a hood. He has a stylish symbol on the bottom of the hood covering his hair. He has a red scar in the form of a cross on his face and seems to be serious. Personality Orenmir used to be a peaceful individual at his earlier time, but after losing his relatives to a citizen mob uprising, Orenmir starts to lose his former identity and begins to venture into the dark path of the Indarian Legion. He begins to throw away all his considerations of the outside world, and as a result, Orenmir formed the Indarian Legion to eradicate any citizens who stand in his way. As the leader, his long-awaited goal is to resurrect the Lich so that he can use him as a weapon to take over the world. In the yet-to-be-made fan-made story, he doesn't actually get to fight the citizens until both Lester and Gelmurk are defeated, and somehow managing to reach him notifying that the troops are already dead. Backstory Orenmir and his brother Lester live in a large bungalow at Kilthrop Avenue, a small town 650 meters outside of Barrigon where their father came home from work, sitting on the cloth-covered table sipping on his Earl Grey tea. Orenmir was just about to get to sleep when something else happened. A group of citizens from Barrigon, all of a sudden, started attacking the city without any real motives or intentions at all. They started ravaging the houses one by one and his father was the first to notice the attack. Everyone else was running Boss Movesets + Stats First Phase Boss's First Phase HP: 369,750 "Now, if you're ready...let's see what you citizens can do." Second Phase Upon reaching 1 HP after the player makes the last hit, everyone stops attacking and a forcefield forms around Orenmir. Then, a cutscene plays regarding the defeat of Orenmir Hallowsby. (Any more damage dealt to the boss will make him remain at 1 HP. At this state, everyone in the server will have their attacks silenced for the cutscene to play.) The cutscene shows that Orenmir kneels on the ground, showing his defeat against the Future Defenders Club while the FDC do their high-fives and small talk. With the FDC chatting amongst themselves unnoticed, Orenmir notices a black puddle slowly creeping behind him. With all his remaining strength, Orenmir grabbed the black puddle's hand and dragged him underground but not before Minos notices the black puddle which gave way for Orenmir to rise from the ground, except the fact that he is much bigger now, with the size of a giant. The group eventually notices after Minos alerts them. "It seems that you are too small now, you citizen maggots. It is I...Orenmir...he whose powers have been given to me...and the strength...similarly given from the Underworld...by the Lich..." '' - Orenmir's Phase Two introduction. '''Boss Health: 597,500 (He heals himself back up to full health which begins the new challenge) + Orenmir being a giant is actually a thing. (mugshot shows the opposite of what he truly is)' Orenmir is also granted with a moveset change as well as keeping some of his old ones. Beating Orenmir will give the players 3 million Gold and 450,000 EXP. Relationships Lester Hallowsby His assistant brother who had also went through the same experience as he does. Not long ago, he swore vengeance upon any citizen who dared to meet him because of what happened at the suburb. Gelmurk An old friend of his father's, he now dutifully assists him on completing the plan. He serves to be the Legion's tactician as well. Trivia - Orenmir Hallowsby was said to be defeated at the time in the Indarian Arc. Lester and Gelmurk, two of his closest allies, managed to escape the battle beforehand. However, Gelmurk's "master" seemed to have brought him down to the Underworld when he was unconscious. - His father didn't actually die, he just escaped from the suburb. Seeing how his son thought he was dead and then went for vengeance affected his future life. Perhaps one day it was told that he could see the brothers again. - His name defines as a definition of something "evil, demonic and/or unholy". Category:Characters Category:Rufu Beater Category:Indarian Legion Category:Inveridium Users